Aloor'us Tracyn
Aloor'us Tracyn was a Mandalorian from Keldabe and was trained as a fierce warrior. 12 years old When his father traveled to the Republic Coruscant World to do business as a mercenary Smuggler with their clan and he attended a public school under the guise of a student already in the records so the father could seem normal with a normal child and not be suspicious to civilians and encourage spying on him. He was new and in a middle school where in the lunch room his new-bought waist coat was insulted and he was pushed at the temple and in fury flipped over his tray at the bully and their friends, causing tea to spill all over the bully who arose and went around to fight them. Students urged a fight and Aloor'us was backed to the end by the stronger bigger enemy and he resorted to punching them in the face 5 times and grappled with them and was slammed against a table but turned around and elbowed them and as they backed away kicked them in the face and then got up and punched them two times in the face and kicked them again but in the side and then an uppercut and as the bully recovered enough to charge and charged gave them a kick to the stomach, sending them down winded in pain. People gasped and instructors came and scowled him and dragged him to the officer where he was told he should have informed people instead of flipping over the tray and was given homework more than others. He again was bullied by the same person who wanted revenge and brought a blade and was slammed against a locker and he grabbed the blade hand and pulled it down forward and with the other arm slammed his palm into their face, causing them to release the blade with pain and then he was caught with a blade by near by instructors and was grabbed at but managed to dodge attacks and grip a cane from another and use it to keep the rest at bay until he escaped to his home and found his father planning a small raid with friends and informed them of the entire situation. They decided to raid it and then withdraw. They raided a criminal house's garage full of crates of spice and blasted down the enemies quickly and they left to Keldabe. 13 Aloor'us sparred with his friend Kevin in unarmed combat and they decided to start a small clan called clan Tracyn, not meant to be an extremely serious thing at first but soon they got their friend Verde to join. Kevin was very aggressive and Verde very curious/into adventure overall where Aloor'us was especially rational. His father and friends spent a lot of time constructing new armor, something they loved, for a certain clan now and he had taught Aloor'us a valuable lesson on how to make armor. Aloor'us was now a Mandalorian adult as well as his friends. He and his friends crafted armor off red color and put on kamas and range finders and had an extremely modern range finger, in total costing them 1,300 credits of several month allowances they had saved as children. Verde utilized a Bevii'ragir on his back from a string holding it on across him and also two holsters on his kamas with Westar blaster pistols and Kevin carried a two kal's in pistol holsters which he loved fighting with but to ensure practical combat, like Bo Katan had thy holsters with blaster pistols. Aloor'us had a Mandalorian Assault Rifle his dad had fixed up after finding in an old abandoned armory but its power was reduced to an extent to make it lighter and easier to carry for the young man but he also had a Bes'bev he enjoyed playing Vode An on clipped to a utility belt he wore like some other Mandalorians. First Fight Some police chased after an armed robber in the streets and the robber pulled out a blaster and shot the officers. The children watched with their helmets under their arms, not concerned about the New Mandalorians. The robber noticed them and opened fire but they saw this coming as they turned and activated their portable wrist shields, deflecting incoming fire and then used their wrist blasters mounted on their armor to take out the robber and then they ran off to inform Aloor'us's father who was proud 18 years old It was 98 years before the clone wars and they were now 18 and the clan had gotten 15 more men of the same age and they launched in transports from Aloor'us house on Keldabe that hovered and landed on a platform to a building and they departed and stormed it, tying up many criminals with their wrist blaster's ropes and handing them over to police for many credits each criminal. They used this money to build a base on Tracyn in honor of their clan name. Tracyn Base It was overall similar to Kyrimourt but with multiple antennas on top and Jaig eyes on banners strung inside across the base. They celebrated their base which took a few weeks over drinks in their kitchen. Traitor Clans Arise Clans started to rebel against the Mandalore's word soon after and they fled to the planet from a shootout in the capital with loyal Mandalorians and set up small Mandalorian style camps to plan organized warfare, no knowledge of the clan being on the planet and set up defense scanners to detect air attacks and turrets deep in the mountains and the clan was informed and sent after them. The clan arrived on their territory and explained they were taking them in for treason and the enemies armed themselves and exchanged in a blasting fight with the loyal clan, the clan loosing 3 and having one injured but managing to wipe out the enemy rather quickly who relied heavily on heavy blaster pistols versus the clan's favoring of different weapons, mostly carbines. The injured clan member was carried back to base over backs and the dead's relatives were informed of their bravery and courage and sacrifice in Mandalore's time of need and buried all on top of each other in a grave to the north. Recall to Mandalore and reorganization to a more professional force They were called to a meeting in a Sundari cantina with Mandalore to receive some new recruits Mandalore had found wanting to join the clan. They got the recruits and now numbered 32 men and switched to standard weapons with crushgaunts replacing their more normal gloves. Their clan-issued blaster was now copies of Cassus Fett's heavy blaster pistol for clan officers, which was pretty much a lose command to advice Aloor'us and help command his men consisting of Kevin and Verde and a new friend he had made that showed leadership qualities along with multiple armor-based weapon increases for the clan and Westar carbines for the non-officers and they developed a tactic of flying over enemies with jetpacks and throwing down missiles from their wrist blasters and firing fire from their flameprojectors, a crucial tactic from the sacking of Coruscant used by Shae Vizla but also employed normal fighting and advanced reflex training and fast-moving target training with high standards and flying past obstacles and running/jumping when jet packs were defunct, accuracy training and even how to detach jetpacks about to blow and duel Jedi with beskads if need be and how to notice a blaster being drawn quickly enough to activate their portable wrist blasters and how to react to incoming slower-than-blaster-bolt missiles by dodging with their jetpacks, moving to the side and bracing and then charging forward to cease the attacker's'. They soon became feared and liberated some children captured for slavery from a big mansion, officers using their pistols greatly and quickly, marking tons of enemies. Their armor was completely optional except required Kamas to show order and brotherhood. They eventually put down enough enemies to secure peace and settled down, prosperous from claimed loot from enemies and hung up their major weapons in the armory on Tracyn and started to relax more but would have two hour training sessions every morning and night and would organize newer members to patrol their territory and slightly beyond at night and late day with beskads strapped to their belts and Mandalorian Repeaters. They would often feast on pure Mandalorian cuisine and tell jokes/stories when not training but when they trained it was intense and incase something suddenly required them to spring into action. Sometimes but not often their patrols would encounter pirates and take them out or some new recruits would start trouble and have to be taken to the prisoner cabins managed by 2 Mandalorians with dual blaster pistols in their holsters. Full Attack Some Mandalorians got greedy and tried to loot the prosperous camp but were repulsed by the Mandalorians who laid out sandbags for defense quickly and blasted away at charging enemies until they fell back, then upon orders jumped the sand bags and chased after and brutally and slowly murdered the fleeing enemies who were not fast enough and took their money and then marauded their settlements for rations and weapons after collecting enemy weapons for the armory. Golden Times Training gradually decreased and standards and overweight members were not uncommon and constant laziness was a norm and drinking became so high people were constantly drunk and fighting. Attack A massive strike by a trade guild took out 10 of the 100 Mandalorian normal and now 7 officers for general leadership when called for and to maintain a general sense of order and keep men in line but they were not prepared and took easy heavy injuries until Aloor'us organized a powerful right flank that cost 20 more Mandalorian lives until the enemies were repelled, angry of the missed opportunity of robbing the clan without Republic intervention. Standards Standards were reinstated and they got some more recruits who had not joined due to its decline and joint with Clan Vode to form The United Kingdom of Clan Tracyn and Clan Vode, a bigger clan that had the two sub clans to cause a bigger joint better-supplied richer operation with the officers dissolved and holding more informal but still there positions and still maintained their usual roles. The clan leaders stayed leaders of their own sub-clans but overall had authority over both but were not really strict as other clans were not strict and pretty loose with general leadership only. Firearm standards were joint, with Vode standards of Mythosaur Axes and what appeared to be earlier versions of unidentified Death Watch blaster carbines. Territory Joint territory housed more defenses, including the policy of the soldiers in the tents being required to have their weapons when there even during the night and around the camp fire. Moderate sized stone barriers with small doors were erected around the perimeter with repeaters on tri-pods going through some holes to fire safely at possible attackers and then on the left were wider doors to release speeders for scouts or travel to the spaceport/far out stores. Binoculars were issued rapidly to look out in the distance occasionally for any enemies and they arranged with some factories to get ships for them produced and placed in the planet's main spaceport, which was not that large due to the few high populace settlements overall. They had what seemed to be the ships Death Watch based their Kom'rk class fighters on as they highly resembled them. Illegal Twi'lek settlement Twi'lek's settled for mining against Mandalore's will and the clan flew over their village, heading down and ejected warriors who flew down and assaulted the Twi'lek guards with their superior skills but not numbers, killing them all and the fighters lighting up the buildings from above before landing and releasing the newly revised rank of Rally Master, only used one in the clan for the leader of their special forces that was hard to supply with money and too valuable to risk on a full frontal assault when other options were there. The Special forces were called Tracyn Tal, mando'a for Fire Blood, something Aloor'us thought sounded cool in Mando'a. The debris was burned as scrap metal for armor that 5 engineers donated from Clan Ordo quickly had made into fully functional armor for new recruits. Glory The Clan was fine and when Clan Skirata slaughtered a large group of Twilek Human hybrids who were trying to kidnap Mandalore for a ransom on Concordia, the remnants landed their shuttles on a planet near Tracyn conquered during the Mandalorian wars for the Mandalorians like Tracyn and the clan sent out multiple soldiers to travel there and push through the cold weather and caves to engage the enemy on multiple fonts, never accepting surrenders and eventually purged the entire group from existence after a few weeks. The Clan falls out of media popularity Aloor'us had never liked the clan being popular nor did anybody else, as they did not like the attention at all and flow of unready men trying to sign up and major exposure of their bases and loved when it died down, allowing them to maintain stable numbers and become more normally known like any other given clan, even less after a while. They often made white armor after this point but this was not a majority just the most singly used color in the entire clan, it was usually used by people who favored light westar pistols or blasters and were generally of a skinnier build than others and in battle were agile and fast. Some leave Tracyn Many were encouraged to temporarily leave and those who did were recorded onto the At Leave database. This was to find mates and increase the population and adopt strong warriors and then return with them. Return In 2 years later, everybody had returned and recruitment flyers were set up in some small cantinas, resulting in a slow rise of new recruits that eventually alerted Aloor'us who had them removed. Clan Civil War The clan members disagreed on policies and wanted to expand into a massive famous empire on one side whilst the others showed restraint and a more simple, stable view for the clan and a civil war started that ended in the traitors all dying but only after a long drawn out war that reduced the clan population by almost 15% and drained resources, resulting in more rigid training for recruits to compensate for number losses and extreme sniper training. Manhunt for Jedi forces on Concord Danw Jedi spying forces and judicials were spotted by citizens who informed the government of the New Mandalorians that did nothing and had to resort to the other Mandalorians. The others traveled ahead of the Republic-sent men and opened fire out second story windows and from alleys, decimating the judicials and as they advanced, the Jedi who had not seen conflict as an order from Mandalorians for long, similar to how quickly Jedi at the Geonosis arena fell. The final Jedi master was hundreds of years old and served in a major border skirmish and took down several Mandalorians with ease, alarming the other sub-clan leader who shot them dead at close range after tiring them with relentless attacks by their men, not allowing them to use their muscles in time (as seen when Jacen tired his force reflexes slowed like when a Mandalorian grabbed him and fired at him) with 5 shots, only 2 being deflected and barely. People complimented him, especially Aloor'us but they shrugged it off as their job. The Republic could not do anything without admitting to sending a paramilitary force to foreign non-enemy territory, an unjustified invasion that would disturb its populace. Mandalore Dies When Mandalore was killed by a Ghen'dai and another was voted, Aloor'us allied with 17 other clans, most small and others decent to pay for and add troops to the purpose of finding and killing them and when they tracked them down, tortured them and Aloor'us ejected them in an escape pod into a sun, killing the Ghen'dai forever and also doing the same to several other Ghen'dai as a warning and reminder of their mortality. Mando Alliance A joint clan consisting of two new clans of good size and Aloor'us and the other guy's clan was formed, called the Mando Alliance and operated a lot in Keldabe thanks to one new clan and the other, a presence on Werda where they did lots of training in the harsh environment but also set up bases and had sniper training off cliffs and cold training. Weapons were up to 7 different times now fully in use but the Werda presence was removed when other settlers from Mandalore who were right paid billions of credits for all the territory the Alliance had there but they were assassinated by family members who were angry with them and the land went abandoned yet still was not reclaimed but some abandoned loot was taken after news of this spread. Their Keldabe presence faded as too many confrontations with corrupt officers plagued the clan there and they had their usually Keldabe-based forces transfer to Tracyn, but the territory was not expanded for them and actually shortened by a third as securing that far out was costly, constantly repairing speeders to reach there and instead the money was devoted to supplying the increase of Tracyn-placed men. When one of the newer sub clan leaders died from age, it was renamed the Tracyn Clan, the name being decided enough for everybody as they were all on Tracyn. The clan prospered from war spoils and would assist other clans and would use their New Mandalorian minor foes as weapon testing when trying new arms, but only on police as their armor was a good test. Beast Cave A century old hibernating beast was woke up from its collapsed cave and tore apart soldiers on the base's west defenses but was sent to underground caves after being repulsed with large explosives and every person who wanted to replace the spot of the heart-attack killed leader of the other newer clan had to kill the beast but all failed and died until somebody managed to, an exceptional Mandalorian exiled from their old clan due to their brute methods that was even shocking for the Mandalorian's of the time, at least in that clan. They were accepted at first but challenged since they were alien and disliked by the Verde sub clan leader who tried to stab them with a vibrosword but was dueled with by the alien and slashed several times and then when they lost their hands their head was blasted by the alien as they yelled in horror. Aloor'us seemed to not really care and nodded to the alien and beckoned them over and had them sit down to drink traditional Mandalorian Black Ale with them. Force Users Gone Wild A force user attacked them for oil after crash landing, not wanting to pay and the special forces sent a small team of 5 men lead by the lieutenant. They were all killed besides the lieutenant by the force user and upon the alien arriving, the alien blasted the lieutenant who rubbed his head on his knees in pain as an act of punishment for failure. The alien then dueled the force user with his beskad and violently punctured them several times until death. Aloor'us and the Alien The alien was scowled for his killing of two high officers in less than a year and ordered to go save Verde and Kevin from being pinned down out west which he did with his men and shot Kevin who yelled at him for arriving only after a long time. Aloor'us had Kevin taken to the med bay and ranted against the alien who went for their pistol but Aloor'us, a quicker shot than the Voidhound already had a hole through the alien's heart and they dropped, dead and concerned soldiers who heard the blast walked in and took out the body as Aloor'us went to bed a glorious leader. Son Aloor'us had a son who he trained martially especially in sniping and gave them a sniper rifle and his son became a successful soldier who took down deserters and hunted for food at a young age and sired the clan symbol, a Mythosaur skull with Jaig Eyes on each side of it and the word Tracyn in the Mandalorian alphabet below it in small text on each shoulder proudly on his camo armor (Seen in CWA), useful in sniping enemies. Force users When a Jedi deserted to them and proved an effective soldier against enemies and was considered like Aloor'us son for the position of special force lieutenant the son of Aloor'us tried to snipe them from the third story of a barracks but was force pulled out and let go of his rifle and yelled as he fell face-first down and died. The force user became the lieutenant until their death from their former Jedi master upon attacking a small Republic transport full of arms. Retaliation Aloor'us had Kevin find and stick 5 dart's into the Jedi master who easily knocked them down several times and then when about to slice Kevin in half started to feel the full effect of the poison darts and fell forward, dead, lightsaber deactivated. Verde walked in with a squad of soldiers sent as reinforcements. Promotion Decline Kevin declined a promotion to special forces, liking his current position. Personal Squad Aloor'us converted special forces into his personal squad under his command only only answerable to him and carrying out missions planned by him and his men who easily agreed. Aloor'us engaged in battle soon after with his squad right with him against a Jedi knight but lost two thirds of the squad before a stomach shot brought the Jedi to their knees to be impaled by Aloor'us's beskar. He soon lead them in a quick ambush of pirates in space and managed to board the lead ship and blast/slice down multiple enemies but heavy explosions took out large sections of his squad, resulting in him having to recruit less qualified people and it greatly declined in skill until it was practically absorbed into the larger special mission platoon which did special missions with only little more training than normal soldiers but a lot of bravery, way more than average soldiers. It was slain in a disaster where the estimates of enemy attacker marauders was underestimated and it took way more reinforcements to capture and torture them to death. Verde Verde and an outgunned squad fought against a bunch of reprogrammed droids by a hacker that was shot by Aloor'us far to late after he discovered he getting revenge for not being accepted by the clan. Verde was killed after taking tons of enemies down along with his men. Whilst they were not an official squad, Mandalorian's usually easily organized into informal groups when needed to. Droids were no longer used and Verde was said to have entered the Manda was placed on Aloor'us's quarter's shelf next to the helmet of his former lieutenant Jedi. Kevin Aloor'us had several major missions against hostile Wookies who were on destructive rampages across the system lead by Kevin until he was practically seen as a second in command, despite never being granted that rank. Ending Kevin was assigned an engineer group who had backpacks full of fusion cutters, cauterizer lasers/scapels and breaker bars and wrench-like tools but also carried rifles due to his disabling of a bomb placed by enemy-hired bounty hunters. Kevin thanked Aloor'us and they saluted each other and Kevin did an about- face and marched out, to serve Aloor'us, to serve his brothers, to serve MANDALORE! The End